The present invention relates generally to black-pigmented coating compositions and is more specifically concerned with black-pigmented enamels and lacquers and carbon black pigment compositions therefor.
It is well known to those skilled in the coating composition arts that carbon black pigmentation of solvent-reduced coating compositions is one of the most difficult of pigmentations to perform to consistent and high standards of color development. It has been generally held that a predominant problem attendant carbon black pigmentation of solvent-reduced coating compositions such as acrylic enamels, nitrocellulose lacquers and alkyd enamels resides in the difficulty of fully realizing the potential for black color development of this class of pigments as compared to the relative ease by which development can generally be achieved with other pigments conventionally employed in the art. Accordingly, both the carbon black and protective and decorating coating arts have intensively sought techniques and formulations by which the color development properties of carbon black coating composition pigments, such as jetness, masstone or surface appearance, are improved. Several of the approaches developed in response to this problem are disclosed in such patent literature as: U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,244, Jordan et al., Dec. 28, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,990, Goulston, Feb. 13, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,372, Hardy et al., Nov. 10, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,635, Hardy et al., May 11, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,110, Godshalk, Nov. 11, 1958; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,492, Sanderson, June 20, 1961.
In accordance with the present invention another unique and highly successful remedy to the problem of color development of carbon black pigments in solvent-reduced protective and decorative coating compositions is provided.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide improved carbon black-pigmented protective and decorative coating compositions.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel carbon black-pigmented protective and decorative coating compositions having one or more improved color properties.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel carbon black compositions having one or more improved color development properties upon dispersion thereof into protective and decorative coating compositions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.